Unexpected Surprise
by MercyDarkrose
Summary: After a family Tragedy, the Boscorelli Family learns about an unexpected surprise
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I own NONE of these characters. All the major TW characters are owned by NBC. Fyre created Mercedes.  
  
Thank You: To Fyre, for letting me use Mercedes.  
  
Synopsis: After a family tragedy, the Boscorelli finds out there is an additional member of their family. This story takes place a few months after my story 'Vengeance'. It has nothing to do with any episodes. It just popped into my head. Please R&R.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mercedes rolled around in bed, her dreams turning to nightmares as she moaned in her sleep. She was in bed next to Carlos. They had been married 2 months ago. They still lived with Maurice, who was asleep in his own room down the hall. Carlos was fast asleep, lying on his face, back to her as her eyes moved rapidly in her sleep, a sure sign of REM sleep. In her dream she saw that same horrible night 1-month ago. It haunted her everyday of her life.   
  
*****Dream*****  
  
She sat in the bus with Kim, looking around bored. Kim looked at the clock, wondering why this evening was going so slowly. It was Mercedes 25th birthday and they wanted the night to end, so they could celebrate. Mercedes looked at her as a call came in.  
  
"Adam 55-4, Please respond to Multiple GSW's at 1255 Brooklyn Lane. Wait for clearance before treating"  
  
"Adam 55-4 responding." Mercedes called back as Kim flipped the lights and drove towards the scene. Scene clearance meant it wasn't safe and they had to wait until the police cleared the scene to treat anyone. Mercedes patted her 4-month pregnant stomach. She was starting to show, but didn't mind. She wouldn't go for Maternity Leave until the last minute. Arriving on the scene, she saw 55-3, and her husband. Smiling she jumped out and go the stretcher ready with the bags. She moved next to Carlos and waited. She saw her brother Maurice clearing the scene, arresting people and shoving them into Paddy Wagons. Sgt. Christopher nodded the scene was clear and both teams moved to do assessments. Bosco shoved another person into the Paddy Wagon; not knowing his sister was there. She rushed to one man who had a GSW to the head and shook her head, black tagging him. He was a DOA. The dream moved in Slow Motion from here on.  
  
Bosco saw his sister and ran towards her. There was one body he did not want her to see. As Mercedes moved towards it, Bosco stopped her. But she had already seen the grisly sight. Doc was leaned over the body of her other brother, Mikey. Bosco held her in place as she fought him, screaming that she had to see him. Mikey was dead. Shot in the neck and chest repeatedly. Mercedes started to scream, as Mikey was black tagged. Doc moved to the rest of the bodies with Kim as Carlos ran over, hearing his wife screaming. Bosco held her as she sunk to the ground, in a puddle of Mikey's blood, crying and screaming.   
  
*****  
  
Mercedes shot up in bed, screaming. Carlos jumped, startled awake, as his wife screamed in her sleep. As he moved to see her, she jumped out of bed, wearing halter-top and little shorts. Carlos jumped up following her as she ran into the hall. Bosco had heard her scream as well and ran to see what happened. She slammed right into his bare chest and fell to the floor, she was hysterical. Carlos kneeled behind her and wrapped his arms around her as Bosco looked down at his sister. He was used to the nightmares now. She had them every night since the tragedy.  
  
"I'm sorry... I'm sorry." She rocked in Carlos' arms as he held her.   
  
"Sorry for what, Love?" Carlos had started to call her by the nickname that Bosco used.  
  
"For Mikey. And.." She trailed off. Miscarrying on top of Mikey's death practically destroyed her. Bosco sighed and got up, getting her some water. Carlos wrapped one arm around her knees and the other around her chest, picking her up in his arms.  
  
"Love, it wasn't your fault. None of it was. Things happen. Don't blame yourself, please?" Carlos laid her back on the bed as she had gotten quiet. Bosco walked back in with a glass of water, and passed it to Mercedes as she stared at the wall. She looked like she was about to start bawling again, but she didn't. She hadn't been to work since Mikey was killed. She had gone to the Department's psychologist, but it wasn't helping. Carlos moved to her side and laid next to her as she curled to him. She felt like a disappointment. She couldn't help her brother and now her unborn child, Carlos' unborn child, was dead. Maurice looked at the clock. It was 5:13 in the morning. He looked at Carlos, who nodded for him to back to bed. Maurice sighed, and left, going to his room. He wouldn't be able to sleep knowing his sister was in this state. Sometimes he even thought she had snapped. He fell into a restless sleep as Carlos caressed Mercedes hair. Carlos had moved them into a more comfortable position and was cradling her to sleep. Mercedes moaned softly in her sleep as Carlos closed his eyes. 


	2. Chapter 2 Therapy

The next morning, Mercedes stumbled from the bedroom, in a daze. She hadn't slept well after the nightmare, and managed to get a pot of coffee on. Moving to the TV she turned it on, leaning on the kitchen counter, watching it. Bosco soon followed, yawning as she scratched his shoulder. Moving to his sister, he kissed her cheek, grabbing a mug. Looking up at him, she saw he had gotten no sleep and apologized.  
  
"Don't be sorry. I still have nightmares too. It's natural when you lose a relative, especially the way we did. None of it was your fault though. Not Mikey, not the baby, none of it." He still didn't know why Mikey was there. He had seen him just 2 days earlier and he was refreshed, acting like he had his entire life ahead of him. Pouring the coffee, he sat the table. After filling her cup she moved to the seat across from him and lit up a cigarette.  
  
"Mercedes... Don't smoke those, please? They're bad for you." He shook his head at how much Mercedes looked their mother sitting like that. Instinctively he sniffed her coffee. Looking at him like he was psycho, she pulled it away.  
  
"What in gods green earth are you doing? It's French Vanilla, not Sour mash!" She shook her head. Unbelievable, he thinks I'm mom now. She thought to herself as Carlos came out of the room. Carlos poured himself a bowl of cereal and a glass of Orange Juice and sat between Mercedes and Bosco. Looking at the TV he rolled his eyes. He was tired of hearing about the massacre that night. The gunmen had been caught, and it was over, to him. Bosco turned it off, and sipped his coffee. Carlos and Bosco both had the day off.  
  
"Have a psych appointment today, Merc?" Bosco said as he put the mug down.   
  
"I don't see why I have to go to them. He doesn't help me. He just asks the same 5 questions, over and over, until I want to ring his little neck." She looked down. She did not want to go to another meeting to talk about her pain.   
  
"We are all going together. The doctor wants us all there, so you're going too." Bosco said. He wasn't about to let her lose her mind. He wanted her back to the way she was. Twirling her wedding ring, she nodded, defeated.  
  
"It'll be good for you, Love. We can all talk and start to move on." Carlos stated after he finished his cereal, moving the bowl to the sink. Move on, that's rich. Mercedes thought to herself as she got up and went to her room, shutting the door. Moving to their bathroom, she turned on the water, and ran a bath. Getting into the water she sighed, closing her eyes. She knew she had to be strong and move on, but she couldn't.  
  
A knock on the front door, forced Bosco to get up and answer it. It was his mother, Rose. Moving into the apartment she looked around, smiling to Carlos. Sitting next to him, she patted his shoulder.  
  
"How are you, Carlos?" Rose said as she rested in her seat.  
  
"All right, I guess. Mercedes had another nightmare last night and none of us have slept." He finished his coffee and moved to the kitchen to get another cup.  
  
"Where is my baby girl?" Rose looked around.  
  
"She went into her bedroom. She's either lying there or taking a bath." Bosco kissed his mothers cheek and moved to his room to take a shower and get dressed. They had the group meeting at 3:00 and it was Noon now. At 12:45 Bosco came out of his room, dressed in a pair of blue jeans and a Testiverdi jersey. He didn't see Mercedes, and wondered where she was.  
  
"She hasn't come out yet. Can I use your bathroom?" Carlos asked, standing up. Bosco nodded and sat next to his mother.   
  
"How are you feeling, Ma?" Bosco looked at Rose as she was making lunch.  
  
"I am all right. His death and the miscarriage are finally sinking in. And how are you?" She moved to Bosco and passed him a sandwich. He took it, taking a bite and shook his head.  
  
"The shock has set in. I don't really know how I am feeling. The nightmares have ceased, but with Mercedes the way she is, it's hard to move on." He took another bite and felt his mother hand go over his.  
  
"She needs time. She lost a brother and a baby in the same night. The same ideas that are haunting me are probably haunting her. Still no answers as to why Mikey was even in that area. Answers we will probably never have. I invited your father." Bosco looked up at that and almost choked.  
  
"You did what? Mercedes isn't in any condition to see him, especially not after the way he treated her the last time. He can't come Ma. It'll set her back farther than she is now. I won't have it." He stood up, bringing the plate into the kitchen, and getting a bottle of soda.  
  
Carlos walked out and moved to his room, to get clothes. A minute later he came out in a pair of black jeans and a button down gray collared shirt. Grabbing a sandwich he sat down, looking between the 2, wondering what they were talking about.  
  
"Maurice, he's her father. It is a family session and he needs to be there. He wants to be there. He lost a son too." Rose stood up moving to her son, then looking at Carlos.  
  
"No way in hell, Ma! He has no right to be involved in this. He has never once been a good influence in her life, and he won't be now. He'll use it to find a flaw in here and she'll be back to the way she was before she joined the FD! Call him back and tell him he can't come!" Carlos felt out of place. He didn't know much about Mercedes father, except enough to hate him. He certainly didn't want to meet Anthony Boscorelli, and knew if he did, it probably wouldn't be pretty. Not if he hurt his wife. Bosco seems against it, I should be too. He thought to himself, taking Bosco's side.   
  
"He shouldn't be there, Mom. Boz doesn't want him there, and from what I heard about him, I don't either. Mercedes doesn't need that." He moved the sandwich to hear his wife's voice.  
  
"Shouldn't I be the one to judge who does and doesn't come? It is my meeting! Stop making decisions for me! God damn it!" She stood before them, hair still wet, in a pair of black pants with zippers on the sides and a V-neck mid-drift shirt. Storming by the group, she walked out the door.  
  
"Mercedes! Damn it! Ma, he's not coming!" Bosco ran after her. Not sure what she would do. 


	3. Chapter 3 Confessions

Mercedes sat on the couch between her mother and husband. Bosco sat across from the Psychologist. The psychologist looked to each member of the family.  
  
"So, Mercedes, how was your week?" The psychologist asked flatly.  
  
"Fine." She said softly, looking at her nails.  
  
"She's not fine. She had another nightmare." Bosco said, adding to the mounting tension.  
  
"What was the nightmare about?"  
  
"Mikey."  
  
"What about Mikey?"  
  
"He died right! What do you want me to say?" Mercedes yelled, covering her face, starting to cry. Carlos rubbed her back, talking softly to her. Bosco sighed as Rose started to talk.  
  
"How long will this last? Is it normal to have nightmares this far along?"  
  
"Sometimes, if the two people were close or led traumatic lives together."  
  
"Their lives were very traumatic as children." Rose said softly.  
  
"How so Mrs. Boscorelli?"  
  
"Their father used to beat them, severely." Rose hung her head as Bosco looked at the floor.  
  



	4. Chapter 4 Fire

One month after the family session, Mercedes was cleared for duty. For the first time in 3 months she walked into into the firehouse and sighed. She was back, listed a firefighter. She walked upstairs, Carlos behind her, smiling. DK & Walsh smiled, pulling her into a hug. Jimmy pulled her away and held her to him, almost suffocating her. Mercedes made a 'humph' noise and struggled slightly, trying to breathe. Carlos had told them not to bring up anything that had happened, for fear it would make her upset. Lieu heard the commotion and walked out of his office, smiling towards her.  
  
"Jimmy, don't suffocate her. Boscorelli, my office, now." Mercedes walked into his office and closed the door, sitting in a chair.  
  
"How are you feeling, Hun?" Lieu crossed his arms over his chest and looked towards her. Mercedes looked up at him and nodded. Lieu was like the father she never had. Where her father hated her and didn't care about her, Lieu was compassionate and thoughtful towards her.   
  
"I'm all right. I still have nightmares, but not as often. The psychologist is helping a little."  
  
"Department Psych can be helpful, but I think the best therapy for you is to get back to work. We all missed you, you know. You're 55's baby." Mercedes smiled as she stood up.  
  
"You don't know how long I have wanted to come back. I was not meant to be a housewife." Lieu smiled and went for the door as the alarm went off.  
  
"Welcome back." He let her out and they both went down the stairs, getting their gear on to get back to work.  
  
The fire was at an abandoned warehouse. Looking up and down the building, it was hard to tell where the fire had started. Lieu started making teams, pairing Mercedes with Walsh instead of Doherty. Carlos watched his wife enter the smoky doorway and disappear. He closed his eyes and prayed.  
  
Mercedes followed Walsh into the stairwell. The radio came on to confirm the possibility of homeless people in the building. Moving down the hallway on the 2nd floor, Mercedes couldn't see 6 inches in front of her. Using the wall for support, she hit on a doorframe. Feeling the door, she felt the heat of a possible fire behind it. She called Walsh to come back, and he responded.  
  
"Boscorelli to 55. Permission to open second floor door. Confirmed heat and smoke behind door."  
  
"Denied! Do not open the Door! Keep going." Lieu radioed back to her.  
  
As she prepared to follow orders she heard crying on the other side of the door.  
  
"Boscorelli to 55. Permission to open door. Possible civilian trapped."  
  
"A hose team is on its way up. Stay where you are and open once the team arrives." As he finished talking, DK and Doherty were running up the stairs towards her. Holding the hose, they nodded for her to bust it open. Rearing the axe back she slammed the door open, feeling heat forced out. Doherty and DK walked in, hosing down the fire. Mercedes moved down the hall to find Walsh. Calling him, she didn't get a response. Screaming back to Doherty, she got on her hands and knees, crawling, feeling the floor for any sign of him. After a minute of crawling she felt a doorway and crawled into the room. She called for Walsh again, who didn't answer her.   
  
Carlos heard Doherty's voice come over the radio about a missing firefighter. He got a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach. Moving with Doc, they prepared to handle a potentially deadly situation. Lieu called Mercedes to confirm who was missing, not getting an answer. Carlos looked at Lieu who started to get an upset look on his face.  
  
Bosco pulled up on the scene with Faith to help keep the crowd back. Moving towards Lieu to get an idea of where he was needed, he overheard the call and no response about Mercedes. He got worried and looked towards the building. Lieu moved towards the building prepared to send another team in as Jimmy came out yelling for the medics. Jimmy ran an unconscious woman to Carlos and Doc as DK came out carrying Walsh with Mercedes. Coughing, they laid Walsh down and Mercedes sat on the bumper. She had given her mask to Walsh who had lost his and inhaled too much smoke. Doc assisted to Walsh as Carlos checked out Mercedes.  
  
"I'm fine." She coughed and spit out some black gunk. Bosco smiled, seeing she wasn't the one that was missing.  
  
"You're going to get checked out, and I don't want to hear that you argued with the medics." Lieu pointed at her as Carlos helped her into the bus. She looked to Walsh, who had suffered severe Smoke inhalation and a minor burn to his face. He mouthed 'Thank You' and coughed. Doc got in the driver's seat as Carlos passed Mercedes an oxygen mask.  
  
"Breathe slowly and deeply. Mo said he would meet us at the hospital in a little while."  
  
Mercedes nodded and leaned back. Her brother always worried when think like this happened. She knew it was no big deal, but in actuality it was. She was used to it, so she just blew it off as another day at work. 


	5. Chapter 5 Rage

When they arrived at the hospital, a news team was there, ready to pounce. As she got out the camera crews jumped on her as the reporters asked offending questions.  
  
"How does it feel, after losing your brother to help someone?"  
  
"How does it feel coping with losing your brother then almost losing your life?"  
  
Mercedes tried to dodge them and went into the ER. Mary Proctor saw her and the reporters and moved her to an exam room so she could be left alone. Bosco walked in a few minutes after she was settled and looked at her, sitting on her bed.  
  
"Your hero of the day. You found that homeless lady and saved Walsh." He pet her hand as she just stared at him.  
  
"I was doing my job. Why are camera's here? I've saved people before and reporters never bothered me. Why now?" Bosco shrugged because he didn't know.  
  
"They keep asking me about Mikey. He died 3 months ago can't they ever leave things alone? There is no point in bringing up; there is nothing to report anymore." She sat up and started coughing as a nurse walked in.  
  
"Mercedes! Get that mask back on!" She barked she passed her a washcloth to clean the soot off her face.  
  
After 3 hours of oxygen, she was let out of the hospital. Bosco took her to 55 David and opened the door for her, moving to get in himself. Pulling the door the rest of the way, a camera crew jumped at her and a reporter got in her face with questions.  
  
"Mrs. Nieto! How does it feel knowing you saved the life of a fellow firefighter, but couldn't save your own brother?" The reporter stood there, waiting for an answer, as Mercedes face went emotionless. Bosco waited for her to get in before he closed his door.  
  
"You want to know how I feel? You really want to know?" In the blink of an eye, Mercedes jumped the reporter and knocked her to the ground, punching her about the face repeatedly. Holding the reporter by the neck, she started pummeling her face with her left fist. Bosco jumped out with Faith and tore the 2 girls apart. By the time they had the two women apart, the reporter was bleeding profusely. Bosco held his sister against the car as the reporter curled into a ball and started screaming about her face. Looking at his sister, he knew why she did it, but it still wasn't right. He moved her into the car and closed the door behind her. She watched him and Faith get in and started to bawl. Looking at her hand, her knuckles were bleeding, but she had punched the reporter with her left hand. She wore her wedding ring on that hand. Bosco called into the station to call the hospital and get the reporter. She suddenly felt terrible for beating on her.  
  
"Oh god... I could have killed her... What have I done?" Covering her face she started to cry harder. Faith looked back and sighed, shaking her head to Bosco who was just as distraught. He had never seen his sister flip out like that before, on anyone.  
  
When they got back to the Precinct, Bosco let his sister out and she didn't even look at him, just ran in the firehouse and up the stairs. Carlos was standing there, getting ready to leave, talking to Kim about going to pick up his wife, when Mercedes ran by him and continued to the 3rd floor where the beds and showers were. Seeing her run by and Bosco fly up after he stopped Bosco.  
  
"Whats going on?" Carlos looked worried and Kim stared up towards the bedrooms.   
  
"Mercedes just beat the crap out of a reporter who asked her the wrong question. She almost killed the poor girl." Bosco stood there. He knew not to go up there. Looking at Kim, she nodded, knowing he wanted her try to talk to Mercedes. Moving towards the upstairs, She walked up slowly, listening for Mercedes.  
  
"Mercedes, Merc? Are you all right?" She moved through the bedrooms to the bathroom and saw Mercedes holding her hand, crying. Her heart sank, seeing Mercedes cowering in the corner.  
  
"I beat her. I wanted to kill her and I couldn't help it. She was staring at me, expecting me to answer her. All I could think of to do was kill her." She stood up and started to wipe the blood off her hands. Sighing she moved by Kim and got her things, shoving them into the FDNY bag she had. Kim watched her walk away and shook her head. Following her, Kim watched her go to the kitchen and stop halfway to the stairs. Kim looked at what Mercedes was looking at. It was the news report of the reporter who got beaten an hour or so ago.  
  
*****TV*****  
  
"She just came at me. I was doing my job and she started hitting me. God knows what other damage I might have suffered. That firefighter is a menace to society. She's a loose cannon! God knows whom she'll hit next. Maybe one of the guys she works with. She should be fired." The woman ranted on camera, as her nose was bandaged. Mercedes blinked as she dropped the bag. Jimmy turned and jumped up, hugging her as she started to cry.   
  
  
  
"They aren't going to fire me, are they? I can't lose this job; it's all I know! Please don't let them, Jimmy." She sank to the floor as Jimmy went with her, holding onto her. Carlos came up to see Jimmy holding Mercedes and Kim sitting behind her, rubbing her back.  
  
"What happened?" He rushed to his wife's side.  
  
"That reporter she beat up made a public appearance, saying she should be fired and she's a loose cannon." Jimmy said softly, caressing her hair. He loved Mercedes with all of his heart. Mercedes was the little sister he never had. He knew from the time she was 19 until now. They had lost friends, and gained friends. He wasn't about to lose this one.  
  
"Mercedes, Love... Come on. Let's get you home." Carlos moved to her and helped her up. Wiping her eyes, she looked at Carlos.  
  
"I can't lose this job. If I do, I'll lose my mind. Don't let them take this from me too." She leaned on him as he wrapped his arm around her waist, and guided her down the stairs. Jimmy followed with Kim as Doc stopped at the foot of the stairs. Looking at her, he looked at Jimmy. Carlos moved by her and outside, towards Bosco's car. Jimmy looked at Doc and frowned, telling him what happened.   
  
Bosco walked out of the precinct house with Faith, Ty and Sully. Getting close to his car, in the middle of a conversation, Ty patted his shoulder and pointed behind him. Bosco saw Carlos leading Mercedes towards him and walked over.  
  
"What the hell happened!" Bosco looked at Carlos, who pointed towards Jimmy. Bosco moved towards Jimmy and growled. After telling Bosco the story, Jimmy patted his back and told him everything would be all right. Bosco took a look at him. He was pissed now. No one said that shyt about his sister without getting in some kind of trouble.  
  
"Ty..Take Mercedes and Carlos home! I have something I need to do." Without even getting an answer, Bosco was in his car and backed up, skidding off. Faith looked at Ty. She knew what Bosco was going to do. Carlos looked towards Ty who moved towards his car, and let them in.  
  
At the hospital, Bosco barged into the ER and asked Proctor where the reporter was. Mary told him she wasn't allowed visitors, but Bosco saw the reporter in her room. Proctor grabbed his arm. Getting out of her grasp, he walked into her room and got in her face.  
  
"You leave my sister alone! She's been through enough shit and she doesn't need you saying she's nuts! Leave my family alone! I ever hear you said something bad about my sister again, your going to wish you went into another line of work!" With that he stormed back out. 


	6. Chapter 6 Surprise

Mercedes woke up the next afternoon to the phone next to her head ringing. Picking it up, she moaned a 'Hello'. Carlos rolled over as she hung up and got out of bed.  
  
"Who was that, Love?" Not answering him she moved to the bathroom to shower. Carlos got out of bed and followed her.  
  
"What's going on? Why are you getting dressed this early? Work doesn't start until 3. It's 10."  
  
"I got called to central. About the news reporter. They want to see me at 11:30 in the Fire Chiefs office." Carlos nodded.  
  
"I'll go with you." He grabbed some clothes.  
  
"No. I'll go. Just meet me at work. I'll be fine." She got in the shower as he sighed, walking out of the bedroom into the hallway. Bosco's door opened as he growled about the phone ringing.   
  
"Why are you up this early?" Bosco looked at Carlos.  
  
"Mercedes got a call. She has to go to the Chiefs office for a meeting about that reporter." Bosco growled. He knew what he did last night, and he hoped that woman dropped whatever charges she filed.  
  
"I'll make some Coffee." Carlos moved past him as he went for the bedroom. Bosco knocked on the bathroom door and asked if she was all right. Getting an answer he went back into his bedroom and shut the door, falling onto his bed.  
  
~~~~~  
  
At the station, Carlos walked in, passing Doc. Doc saw him and smiled. Carlos went to his locker and got out his work clothes and went upstairs to change. Jimmy watched him go upstairs, wondering where Mercedes was. Moving to Lieu's office, he knocked.  
  
"Come in" Lieu said, looking up.  
  
"Have you heard from Mercedes?" Jimmy asked, curiously. He wanted to make sure she was all right.   
  
"Not yet. Why, isn't she here?" Lieu looked at him, slightly concerned.   
  
"No, and Carlos just came in, without her." Jimmy got nervous as Lieu stood up and went out to get Carlos. Stopping he saw Mercedes walking up the stairs. Her eyes were red-rimmed with tears as she stopped before Lieu and passed him an envelope. Taking it he read it as she moved to her locker. Jimmy followed her, asking her what happened. She said nothing as the firefighters sitting to watch TV stood up. Moving towards her, Carlos came down and saw her cleaning out her locker. She slammed the locker as Lieu grabbed her arm.  
  
"What are you doing?" Lieu looked down at her. He read the notice and shook his head.  
  
"What they told me to do! I've just been fired." With that she struggled out of her grasp, running down the stairs, slamming into Kim and Taylor, who saw her and tried to move. Looking up at the line of firefighters and Paramedics chasing her, they joined, not sure of what was going on. Jimmy got in front and grabbed her arm stopping her before she got to her car. Bosco came out of the precinct with Faith just in time to see Jimmy grab her.  
  
"You can't leave! With Walsh out and Taylor as a Paramedic, we need you!" Mercedes shoved him off of her, and started walking towards her car, slamming into her brother.  
  
"Where are you going?" He looked down to her, blocking her from getting in her car.  
  
"Home! Get out of my way!" Carlos ran besides Jimmy and looked at Bosco.  
  
"Why? What happened?" Bosco looked at her as Lieu walked up.  
  
"I was fired! Get out of my way!" She shoved him with all of the power in her and knocked him back.  
  
"Knock it off!" Lieu jumped in and pulled her back. Stopping her from beating him up, he moved her away form the group. Putting her down he looked down at her.  
  
"We're gunna get you back on the team. It was all a mis-understanding. Trust me, we won't let you go." She looked up at him, then heard her name.  
  
"Mercedes Boscorelli?" Mercedes turned to look at a woman who must have been about her age. She was obviously either a prostitute or a druggie, or both. Looking at her, she carried a bundle in her hands and was dressed in what most consider slutty clothes.   
  
"Yeah. What do you want?" She was pissed, and was tired of people bothering her. She just wanted to go home and cry.  
  
"You're Mikey's sister, right?" The woman asked timidly.  
  
"Jesus. Yes! What the hell do you want?" Mercedes looked at her and waited. The group was starting to turn and watch the woman.   
  
"I think this belongs to you. It was Mikey's." She put the bundle on the ground and ran off, disappearing behind the station house. Blinking she moved towards the bundle as Bosco and Carlos came up behind her. Opening the bundle slowly, she saw a baby. About 2 weeks old. Gasping she looked up at Bosco and Carlos.  
  
"What? Why did she give you a baby?" Bosco looked at her. Mercedes looked from him to the baby.  
  
"She said it was Mikey's...." 


	7. Chapter 7 Identity

Bosco almost fell over. His little brother had a baby? No way. Mikey never even talked about a girlfriend, let alone a pregnant one. Moving to kneel next to him, Carlos ran to the bus and got out the bag. Doc saw him and walked towards him. Carlos told him about the baby and Doc went to help out. Mercedes picked up the baby as Carlos returned and looked down at it. Doc moved her towards the bus as the rest of the 55 surrounded the bus. Faith looked at Bosco who looked in utter shock. Allowing Mercedes to hold the baby, Carlos removed the blankets and checked the baby over. Other than a full diaper, the baby seemed fine. Doc looked at the baby and changed the diaper.  
  
"It's a boy." Doc looked at Mercedes who merely blinked. Carlos told Doc to get in the driver's seat and sat next to his wife. Doc got in the driver's seat and started the bus. Bosco jumped in, telling Faith to meet him at the hospital. Through the commotion Mercedes never took her eyes off the baby's eyes. Those were Mikey's eyes and she knew it. Carlos watched, as did Bosco. Bosco's brows furrowed, seeing his sister's face. He planned on getting a DNA test and wanted proof the baby was Mikey's.  
  
Once they arrived at the hospital, Carlos opened the doors and helped Mercedes out. Bosco followed as Mary walked to them and took the baby. Carlos moved her to a chair and sat next to her. Bosco went in after Mary. Coming out after a few minutes, Bosco sat next to her.   
  
"They are going to perform a DNA test. The baby is fine. But they want to do toxicology to see if baby is an addict." He rubbed Mercedes back as Faith came in.   
  
"What will we do if he is Mikey's? Why did she bring the baby to me? Was she the mother? What will Ma say? Do we keep him?" She was racked with questions. All of which Bosco had no answer for. He looked up at Faith and without a word, she went to call their mother.   
  
Hours of wait resulted in almost nothing. Mercedes paced as Bosco drank coffee and sat next to Carlos. Carlos wasn't sure how to react. He had gone through this with Kylie, but he put her up for adoption simply because he felt it was the best for her. He wasn't married; he was going to school, and no way to take care of her. That had changed when he fell in love with Mercedes. By this time their mother had arrived, and was waiting with them. She was filled on what was going on and was worried. Mary walked in, looking at them.  
  
"The toxicology came back. He isn't addicted to anything. We ran an AIDS test and he came back clean. Other then a minor diaper rash, he is good condition. You can take him home if you like." Now the test. Who would take the baby home? Rose stood up and started to volunteer when Mercedes just walked out. Bosco followed her with Carlos, Faith and Rose. Going into the room, she picked up the baby.  
  
"We'll take him home. Ma, don't worry. Since I got fired, I'll be with him constantly." Without even a comment from Carlos or Bosco, she walked out towards Doc. Doc had gotten a car seat. One that was Kylies from Carlos' old place and helped her strap the baby in. Carlos looked at Bosco who was still in shock that his sister just volunteered and went after her.  
  
"We can't this baby home with us." He looked down at her.  
  
"Why not? Its Mikey's."  
  
"That hasn't been confirmed yet."  
  
"You need confirmation? That's sick Mo. Just look at him. You can tell he's Mikey's."  
  
"You want to know the blood type? That should confirm relations." Mary came up behind them.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"He's A positive." That sealed it. Bosco was A Positive, Mikey was A positive, and Mercedes was A Negative. A's were in the family. The baby was Mikey's 


	8. Chapter 8 Decisions

The Bus arrived at the station and Mercedes pulled the car seat out. Carlos looked at her as he got out, moving to her side. Bosco felt horrible for assuming it wasn't Mikey's. He just could never see Mikey with a child, never mind a prostitute's child. Faith pulled up into a spot and parked the RMP, moving to Bosco's side. Rose said she was going to go home and get some of Maurice and Mikey's baby clothes and bring them to their place. Mercedes walked with Carlos into the station.   
  
"I'll meet you at home." Bosco said after them and headed to the precinct to get dressed. Carlos nodded and moved with Mercedes up the stairs. When they walked into the kitchen everyone surrounded them, looking at the baby.  
  
"So the baby is Mikey's?" Jimmy asked, curious.  
  
"Yes. Now he need to decide what to do with him."  
  
"Does he have a name?" Kim asked  
  
"Not that I know of. Think I should name him?" Mercedes looked over.  
  
"Yeah, why not. Better than saying Baby Boscorelli." Kim giggled at the name.  
  
"Hmm..."  
  
"I'm going to get changed. I'll be right down." Carlos ran upstairs to get dressed to go home.   
  
"I'll have to talk to Mo about the name. My mom said she would meet us at our place, so we will all discuss it." Her mind was made about a name, though. She knew what it would be, and she knew they would all agree.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Carlos opened the apartment door for her. Walking inside, Mercedes placed the seat on the floor and unbuckled the baby, picking him up. Their mother was already there with Bosco.   
  
"We need to think of a name." Rose stated.  
  
"How do you pick a name?" Bosco looked lost. He named Mercedes, but his mother changed it and moved his name to her middle name. Love. But he only thought of that because of Valentine's day, Mercedes Birthday.  
  
"What about Carlos?" Carlos looked around, optimistically. Bosco rolled his eyes.   
  
"Marvin?" Rose said as Bosco looked at his mother. Wondering what pipe she smoked before coming over. Marvin? Jesus Ma! He thought to himself. Realizing Mercedes hadn't spoke; they all looked at her. She stared at the baby.  
  
"Hunny, do you have a name thought of?" Rose asked softly.  
  
"Michael... Maurice. Michael Maurice Boscorelli." She just said it. They all looked at each other as she rocked the sleeping baby. No one argued. They all knew it was the right name. Except, maybe for the Maurice part. Without even letting them decide if they liked it, she stood up and put the baby in the car seat, buckling him in. They had no crib, so he would have to sleep in that for now. Moving him into the bedroom, she came out, and sat looking at them.  
  
"Now what?" Mercedes sat down, sighing.   
  
"What do you mean?" Rose said.  
  
"I mean, do we keep him, or put him up for adoption?" Mercedes said brutally.  
  
"What do you mean? Put him up for adoption? You can't! That's my grandson!"  
  
"Ma. Who's going to take care of him. You cant because you work two jobs. Social Services won't allow Mo to be the official guardian. He's unmarried and has a hazardous job."  
  
"What about you? This is your chance to raise a child."  
  
"Ma... I don't know if I am ready to do that after what happened. I just got fired from my job. We don't have the income to raise a newborn."  
  
"You're not putting my grandson up for adoption! I won't let you!" Rose stormed out, leaving the three to sit there and think about what to do.  
  
"You really pissed Ma off, Merc. God job."  
  
"I didn't hear you backing me up. Don't bitch. You think I'm right?" Bosco didn't know. H never had to deal with this situation before. But he knew new who had.  
  
"Carlos, what do you think we should do." Bosco knew he had been stuck like this before and wanted his opinion.  
  
"Umm. I don't know. Kylie was my daughter. This baby is related to you. It's your decision. I'll help wherever it is needed. And I will back you up on whatever decision you make."  
  
"We'll sleep on it tonight. Talk tomorrow. We all have the day off." Mercedes walked into the bedroom and laid down. 


	9. Chapter 9 Conclusion

*****Dream Sequence*****  
  
Mercedes was running through the street, in full Paramedic gear. She saw the street, littered with the bodies from the night her brother was murdered. Running she tripped over Mikey's body and crashed to the ground. Looking down at him he stared up at her. She started screaming as his head turned and looked at her. He mouthed 'don't'.  
  
*****End Dream*****  
  
Mercedes jolted up in bed and was panting. Sweat matted her hair as she breathed heavily. Carlos didn't even startle, and she got out of bed. Moving down the hall she passed her brothers room. Knocking softly, she opened the door to see him passed out, arm hanging off the edge of the bed. Moving to him, she shook him slightly, to wake him up. Bosco stirred and looked up at his sister.  
  
"What."  
  
"I need to talk to you. About the baby"  
  
"Now?"  
  
"Yes, now"  
  
"Awe..Damn it" Bosco sat up and turned on the lamp, looking at her, trying to get adjusted to the light.   
  
"I want to keep the baby."  
  
"What? You came up wit the idea to put him up for adoption."  
  
"I know. But, he's our blood. I can't just let him go away. Especially not after seeing how Carlos is about little babies, knowing he gave up Kylie."  
  
"Albright. If you want to, we will move to a bigger apartment. We'll work it out somehow."   
  
"Thank you" she smiled, hugging him tightly.   
  
"I love you butthead."  
  
"I love you too stinky" Mercedes walked out of the room and went back to Carlos. Kissing him on the cheek, she went back to sleep.  
  
The next morning the baby woke up at 6 AM. Mercedes sat up and groggily moved to him and took him out of the seat. After changing him, she went to the kitchen and got the supplies the hospital had given her to hold her over. Getting a bottle of formula, she sat on the sofa and held the bottle to the baby's mouth. Smiling as he suckled it she pet his hair.  
  
"You're going to be all right, Mikey." She heard the phone ring and struggled to reach for it. Managing, with one hand, she grabbed it, pressing Talk.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Mercedes, its Lieu."  
  
"Lieu..It's 6 AM. Why are you calling me?"  
  
"The entire 55 spent all night negotiating with the Chief. After much arguing, the chief re-enlisted you."  
  
"Are you serious?"  
  
"Yes. They looked at your flawless record, and agreed that the reporter was wrong about you."  
  
"Thanks Lieu. Hey Lieu?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Can I have a few days off?"  
  
"For what?"  
  
"The baby we found, he's my nephew. We decided to keep him. I wanted to spend a few days with him to try to get him into a habit. Is it ok?"  
  
"It's fine. I want you back at work next Monday."  
  
"Yes sir." She hung up and smiled. She had to do it. She let out a squeal and hugged the baby. Carlos and Bosco came running out of their bedrooms and looked around startled.  
  
"Whats wrong?" Bosco looked around, seeing his sister lying on the couch with the baby.  
  
"I got my job back! They re-enlisted me as a firefighter!" She smiled as Carlos moved down and hugged his wife.  
  
"Mercedes. About the baby. We need to talk." Carlos looked from her to the baby  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"We can't give him up. We will raise him, as our own or as guardians. It doesn't matter. I just cant see another baby get put up for adoption, not after Kylie."  
  
"Good, because I decided to keep him." Mercedes smiled as Carlos kissed her deeply. Bosco made a face.   
  
"Yay.. Your love making is making me sick. I'm going back to bed." With that he went back to his room and shut the door. Carlos looked back to his wife and kissed her deeply again. 


End file.
